Is this Love?
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Belmont is in the hospital in Iceland. Erika finds a way to get to him. but who is this other strange girl?why does she want Erika away from her and Belmont?Will Belmont make it alive? RR (incomplete)
1. Let's go to Iceland!

Erika nearly jumped for joy when she received Belmont's letter.  
  
"Wow finally it's been so long!" Erika said tearing the letter open.  
  
It read.  
  
Dear Erika, How have you been? I've missed you. I wanted to come down to visit you but I can't. I'm in the hospital, I'm pretty sick but don't worry too much about me. I'll be fine. Send me a letter soon.  
  
Love always Belmont  
  
She blushed a bit, but then read over the letter again.  
  
"Huh he's in the hospital!" Erika gasped. 'He must have fallen sick' no da  
  
Erika collapsed on the bed as she felt a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach. 'Oh  
  
No what if something bad happens to him'  
  
"I have to go and see him! But how am I getting all the way to Ice-land?" Erika slumped.  
  
"Erika? I have an Idea!" her medabot Brass said.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up with tear stained eyes  
  
"Ask Karen. I'm sure she'll get you the tickets"  
  
"Yea that's a brilliant idea Brass!"  
  
Erika quickly took a shower and headed out to find Karen. Surprisingly she found Karen  
  
Rather quickly. Walking down the streets if she had been looking for someone.  
  
"Karen Karen!" Erika called.  
  
"Huh Oh hi Erika" Karen said smiling sweetly.  
  
"I have a really big favor to ask!"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"We'll there is this boy named Belmont.." Erika bent her head down to hide the blushing.  
  
"Well he's really, really sick and in the hospital. But he's in Iceland and. and.. I need to  
  
Get to him." Tears began to fall.  
  
"Iceland? Wow that's kinda far, don't worry you and your love will soon be reunited"  
  
Karen tilted her head and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Love?" Erika looked up and blushed even more  
  
" If you ask your parents and if they approve we can in Iceland by tomorrow."  
  
"By tomorrow?!" Erika's eyes widen "We?"  
  
"Yea I'll come with you"  
  
"Wow!!!"  
  
Karen handed Erika the cell-phone, Erika's eyes were filled with fire and determination.  
  
"Hello mom? I need to ask you something. Yea my friend Karen and I want to go to  
  
Iceland. She'll be getting us a private plane and we can be there by tomorrow...yea a  
  
private plane. yea by tomorrow. Is that a yes.. REALLY!!! .Wow thanks!!!.. yes I'll  
  
take lot's of pictures.ok"  
  
Erika jumped up and down in.  
  
"yea! yea!!!"  
  
Then Karen took the phone.  
  
beep,be..beep..bee.be.beep  
  
"Hello.. I have a favor to ask I need a private plane to take us  
  
to Iceland. Yes.. Yes.. ok.. Right now..ok thank youuu." She clicked off the phone and  
  
made another call  
  
"Hello.. yes I need a limo to take me to the airport right away.. thank youuu"  
  
"What right now???" Erika looked at her watch it was 2:00pm.  
  
"Don't worry Erika I'll get you a whole new wardrobe, no need to pack. "  
  
"Uh.. um.. but what about your parents??"  
  
"They won't mind. So you ready?"  
  
"Wow Karen you are really doing this for me? your such. a good friend." Erika could feel  
  
tears of joy streaming down her cheeks."  
  
Before she could say another word Karen pink limo pulled up and gave them a  
  
lift. Karen was yet making more phone calls.  
  
beep,be..beep..bee.be.beep  
  
"Hello my name is Karen I would like to register to a 5 star hotel. A room for two. Yes.  
  
Yes. We'll be there by tomorrow thank youuu.. But it under my dad's name Mr. Mitsuki  
  
Click* beep,be..beep..bee.be.beep  
  
"Hello? Yes this is Karen calling I need you to find out which hospital Mr. Belmont is  
  
registered in." Karen turned to Erika  
  
"What would you like to send him?"  
  
"Uh.. Send him a box of chocolates.." Erika said thoughtfully.  
  
"OK" Karen turned back to the phone. "Send him a box of chocolates and tell him Erika  
  
will be coming to see him soon, ok thank youuu"  
  
Erika thought it comical every time Karen said "Thank youuu" She smiled a bit and  
  
Placed her thoughts back on Belmont. She really did love Belmont a lot. She hoped he'll be okay by the time she got there, 'hm.. in one day?? Hang a little bit longer Belmont'  
  
Hehe hope you like so far this is my first post in a long time ^^- 


	2. green eyes, envy?

Karen's private plane was really luxurious and spacey.  
  
Erika often got sudden shudders. She couldn't believe she was actually going to see  
  
Belmont. 'Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?'  
  
"Are you sure this is alright Karen I mean don't you have other things to do?"  
  
"Nope it's pretty dull around here for me so a trip to Iceland with one of my friends. It  
  
would be quite thrilling," she smiled again.  
  
After eating Erika drifted off into a deep slumber. She dreamt about Belmont.  
  
'ever since he went back I've felt that we've drifted apart yet, I've longed for him more  
  
and more'  
  
When they arrived in Iceland, Erika's stomach was turning inside out.  
  
"Here we are Erika Iceland," said Karen a sweet voice, as usual.  
  
"Ya! I can hardly believe it."  
  
"Hm.. It's 7:00 now would u like to see Belmont or do you wanna go straight to the hotel,  
  
it doesn't really matter to me,"  
  
"Let's go see him I haven't seen him for ages!"  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Karen stayed behind and allowed Erika to go in a see  
  
Belmont. 'Okay Erika don't panic' Erika thought'  
  
"Mr. Belmont you have visitor," the nurse said.  
  
"Huh? I do?" Erika heard that sweet voice say.  
  
"Be. Belmont," Erika stuttered as she saw Belmont attached to all sorts of machinery. He  
  
looked rather pale and had beads of sweat on his forehead and his blonde hair was matted  
  
to his head. The nurse left, to leave them alone.  
  
"Erika? Is it really you I'm not dreaming am I?" Belmont muttered in a weak voice.  
  
"Oh Belmont, I've missed you so much" Erika bit her lower lip to try and keep the tears  
  
in, but she couldn't. She ran over to him and cried on his chest.  
  
"Belmont*sniff* I can't.. believe.. it. After four *sniff* years," Erika sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry Erika it's ok," he said as he placed his hand on her back, just like before.  
  
"What happened to you Belmont? Why are you in the hospital?" Erika lifted her head to  
  
look into his deep baby blue eyes.  
  
"It's nothing, really I just got sick again." He smiled. Erika forced a smile back. She  
  
could tell he was just trying not to make her worry. Just then someone else stepped in at  
  
the door, interrupting their reunion.  
  
"Belmont" A girl about Erika's age. She had long black hair down her back. A bit wavy  
  
at the end she had light green eyes that looked like emeralds.  
  
"huh?" she glared at Erika.  
  
"Hi Nicole I'll like you to meet a friend of mind Erika, she came all the way form Japan."  
  
Erika and Nicole exchanged hi's but said nothing more.  
  
"I just came by to say Hi I'm sorry I was late I had piano practice" Nicole blabbered.  
  
"It's ok better late that never." He smiled at her.  
  
Just then the nurse came in "Visiting time is over time to go home kids,"  
  
"Aww.. I'm sorry Belmont tomorrow I'll spend the rest of the day with you ok?"  
  
"Sure thanks, Cya" Belmont turned to Erika.  
  
"Would you come too Erika? See me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea sure Belmont! cya!"  
  
As soon as Erika and Nicole left Belmont's room. Nicole grabbed Erika sharply by the  
  
wrist.  
  
"How do you know Belmont?" she demanded.  
  
"I.." Erika tried to escape but the girl had a death grip on her wrist.  
  
"When Belmont came to Japan to represent Iceland for the Medabot battling  
  
championships, we met there" Erika glared at Nicole and Nicole glared back her green eyes turned a  
  
darker green. Green with envy.  
  
"Well girl, I'm gunna tell you just stay away from Belmont" Nicole tightened her grip on  
  
Erika digging her sharp nails in Erika's flesh.  
  
"Why? Is there something between you and Belmont?"  
  
"Maybe. That's none of your damn business just stay away from us ok!"  
  
"and if I don't?" Erika challenged her  
  
"You'll regret it! Don't play with me!" The girl dropped Erika's wrist and casually  
  
walked off.  
  
'What should I do?' Erika thought. 


	3. Serious delays

"Erika, Erika time to get up" Erika heard Karen said in a sweet manner.  
  
"Wha..Wha." Erika groggily turned over in the huge bed, and looked at the time.  
  
"Rise and shine!"  
  
"Karen are you out of your mind!!, May I ask you why am I waking up 6:30am in the  
  
morning, We are in a five star hotel on school holidays and you want me to wake up  
  
6:30!" Erika mumbled sleepily, She turned over hopping to never leave from her Satin  
  
pillow and thick fluffy sheets.  
  
"Oh but Mr. Belmont called for you" Karen pushed the phone in Erika's face. Erika  
  
immediately sprung up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello Belmont?"  
  
"Hi Erika I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I have a favor to ask.  
  
"Uh. Uh anything Belmont" She sputtered through the phone.  
  
"Well I'm getting kinda tired of this hospital food I was wondering if you'll go out and  
  
get me something to eat. Afterwards you can spend the rest of the day with me" Erika's  
  
eyes lit up like fireflies and sparkled like Ikki's when he saw Karen.  
  
"Yes. Yes anything.OK.sure..sure..Ye.Yes. Ok..bye Cya" Click*  
  
Erika turned to see Karen all dressed.  
  
"What? Karen?"  
  
"Oh Erika I'm going to do some sight seeing while you and your boyfriend have fun"  
  
"MY..Wha.." Before Erika could finish Karen tossed her a pink cell phone.  
  
"Anything you need just use this phone okay.."  
  
"Really!! Thanks!!.."  
  
"Oh!! The Power!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAH he.he.he bye bye.." and Karen slipped out  
  
the door.  
  
Erika looked at the clock again.  
  
"6:32a.m.. I don't believe this!"  
  
Erika called a limo and went straight to Belmont.  
  
"Belmont?" Erika said as she entered his room.  
  
He lifted up his head to get a better look at her.  
  
"Oh hi there Erika.." his voice still coarse and soft.  
  
"Oh please Belmont tell me whatever you want.. whatever you need" 'have I lost it??'  
  
Erika thought.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Here use this pink cell-phone" Erika handed it out nervously to him.  
  
He looked down at the phone in her hands then at her in a kind of bewildered manner  
  
then smiled.  
  
"Okay Erika.. but I kinda lied. I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry, I woke up so early."  
  
"It's ok Belmont" Erika sat down and played with her thumb nervously.  
  
"I'm so sorry we couldn't go to the hot springs I really wanted to show you it."  
  
"It's ok Belmont."  
  
"I'm in no condition to leave the hospital.. darn.. I'm sorry Erika" he frowned  
  
"Oh."  
  
Erika gave him the 411 on Japan and everyone there and all their friends and Ikki.  
  
'Holy cheese cakes,.. I forgot to tell Ikki I was leaving.. ohh.' Erika thought frantically.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Belmont My sweet! I.." the girl stopped in her tracks when she saw Erika.  
  
'Damn it's that Nicole girl.' Erika flinched.  
  
"Hey Nicole I thought you had that choir practice"  
  
"I'm not going today I want to stay with you" She flashed a glare from the corner of her  
  
eyes at Erika.  
  
Erika could see she was very mad and impatient.  
  
Nicole continued to chatter about school and how everyone missed him at school.  
  
As they continued to talk Erika got impatient.  
  
"Would you please excuse me for awhile" She forced a smile and went outside for some  
  
fresh air.  
  
'I don't like that girl each time she is around I get this burning feeling kinda like a  
  
warning. She must think there is something between Belmont and I. Hmm..gee.' Erika  
  
frowned.  
  
'Oh well might as well call Ikii"  
  
She dialed in the area code then Ikki's number.  
  
"Hello Ikki"  
  
"Hey Erika where are you!!"  
  
"I..I'm.. I'm in Iceland"  
  
"I heard it from your mom but.. You are really in Iceland!! But you promised me! we'll  
  
practice!!"  
  
Erika flinched a bit she completely forgot.  
  
"Hey dude sounds to me the chick completely dumped you off for that Iceland guy."  
  
Erika heard Metabee through the phone.  
  
"Oh shut up!!" Ikki yelled over the phone at Metabee.Then Erika heard some pounding  
  
noises over the phone. 'Oh boy'  
  
"Anyway Erika! I don't care! You can go frolicking around with your Iceland  
  
boyfriend!!!" Then he sharply hung up..  
  
'Oh no what have I done.. Ikki sounded mad. Gee . but what if.. I think Ikki might a bit  
  
jealous?? What!! Erika get a hold of yourself. We've been childhood buddies for a long  
  
time.. besides he likes Karen' Erika sighed. She was returning to Belmont when a nurse  
  
came out and blocked her.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea" Erika yelled.  
  
"Sorry No visitors"  
  
"No visitors what do you mean no visitors!!"  
  
"Sorry but he doesn't want any people visiting him, soo go away!" the nurse yelled  
  
sharply.  
  
Erika's eyebrow's twitched. But If she was seeing right, she had sworn she had saw  
  
Nicole's eyes just behind the door, and her cherry lips smiling with contempt.  
  
Soon Erika was shoved out of the building.  
  
'Grr.. That..!!that! Ohh well I'll show her.' Erika lifted up the cellphone her eyebrows  
  
twitching madly.  
  
beep*beep*..beep*..beep* beep*..beep*  
  
"hello I would like a 50 large pizza with all the toppings you have deliver it to the Green  
  
Kikeo hospital all rooms"  
  
beep*beep*..beep*..beep* beep*..beep* " hello? I would like 500 cheeseburgers and 170 French fries. No not individual french  
  
fries you idiot!!PACKETS!! PACKETS!!"  
  
beep*beep*..beep*..beep* beep*..beep*  
  
"100 miso soups please sweet n' sour pork chicken, fish and whatever else you have"  
  
beep*beep*..beep*..beep* beep*..beep*  
  
"I want 600 chocolate bars of whatever flavor you have.. milk, dark, almond, raisons.."  
  
beep*beep*..beep*..beep* beep*..beep*  
  
"I have no idea what you guys sell but bring lots of it to the Green Kikeo Hospital!!"  
  
Erika snickered bit. 'Hehe I've tried this once, and I'll try it again Nicole, Babe you are  
  
going down'  
  
Hehe hope you likes. I almost gave up on this fic but ya'll comments gave me strength and I typed this all in about I hr ^^- 


	4. What is HE! doing here?

Erika's plan was going perfectly. swarms of people with all sorts of food was swarming  
  
into the building delivering food to all the patients in the Green Kikeo Hospital. Even  
  
Belmont's room. Erika skipped happily into his room where he was being given pizza,  
  
fried chicken and French fries etc.  
  
"Hey there Belmont thought you might be hungry so I had brought you some food" Erika  
  
said grinning happily. Nicole Frowned and gritted her teeth.  
  
"But Erika how did you pay for all of this?" Belmont said with his eyes widening at the  
  
food.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Remember Karen?"  
  
"Oh yea that super rich girl tell her thanks for me?"  
  
"Here eat up sweetie the soup is getting cold" Erika said taunting Nicole.  
  
'Hehe she is probably a about to burst with anger I'm not afraid of no girl nope Never'  
  
Erika thought. As she pushed a spoonful of soup into Belmont's mouth after blowing it a  
  
few times. Nicole stomped out the door.  
  
"Huh what happened why'd she leave?" Belmont said in awe.  
  
"I don't know" Erika said as rolled eyes and looked up at the ceiling lying, yet somehow  
  
she felt this was very wrong. 'HHmmppfff. She started it'  
  
After that Erika talked to Belmont peacefully and Nicole's name wasn't mentioned once  
  
well almost.  
  
"Hey I can't eat anymore would you please take this to Nicole for me I know it's her  
  
favorite." Belmont gave Erika a fresh box of fried shrimp.  
  
"UH..?"  
  
Belmont began to cough.  
  
"Belmont are you alright?" Erika asked a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"I..*cough*am *cough *cough* fine don't you worry you're pretty little head." He looked up and smiled.  
  
"oh..OK" Erika felt the blush coming on.  
  
"You better be going"  
  
"Okay bye Belmont cya soon" Erika said absent-mindedly heading out the door.  
  
'He said don't worry you're::pretty:: little head I think he likes me' Erika thought day  
  
dreaming.  
  
"Hey Ma'am Please don't eat that!!! you're blood sugar.!!"  
  
" I'm gunna die anyway so lemme eat this cotton candy while I'm still old "  
  
Erika sweat-dropped. Wondering if this was a good Idea.  
  
Erika was half expecting to see Nicole to jump out and attack her, or to be out  
  
ready to pounce like a Cougar but she wasn't there. Then Erika remembered she had the  
  
fried shrimp box in her hand. 'Would you please take this to Nicole for me. I know it's  
  
her  
  
favorite' his voice repeated in her head. ' Maybe he does like her. Well I can't turn this  
  
down' Erika frowned. Erika was walking down the half empty streets when she heard a a  
  
voice.  
  
"So finished visiting your Iceland sweet-heart yet. I hope you guys are having fun"  
  
"Wait a minute I know that voice."  
  
Erika turned to see Ikki casually leaning against the wall watching her in a completely  
  
empty expression. Erika nearly jumped outta her skin.  
  
"I..ikki what are you doing here!!"  
  
"A little help from Karen"  
  
He boldly walked up to her and fingered her pink skirt.  
  
"Since when do you wear anything else besides that pink jumper of your's?"  
  
"ARRGG!!! You pervert!" Erika landed him a good knock in his empty head.  
  
"What are you doing down here anyway!!" Erika yelled.  
  
"Hmm.. I dunno I thought you would at least be happy to see me. I guess I'll just go back  
  
home then. Cya." He turned his back and started walking away.  
  
"Ikki wait!!" Erika grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He turned around to look at her  
  
but something weird happen. They were both caught deeply gazing into each other's  
  
eyes. Erika saw Ikki slightly blush. Then pull his hand free from Erika's grip.  
  
"Sorry, I don't want you to go" Erika looked blindly at the shrimp box. When she looked  
  
up Ikki was already gone. 


	5. Jealousy on both sides? what to do?

When Erika got back to the five star hotel she saw Karen jumping up and down  
  
on the huge bed.  
  
"Wheee.. Wheee" she yelled flying up and down like an idiot.  
  
"Karen did you bring Ikki down here!!??" Erika scolded.  
  
"Huh, oh yes he said he wanted to come down and see you, he's in room number 56  
  
downstairs."  
  
"Karen how could you!" Erika watched as Karen bounced off of the bed.  
  
"Huh did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..Well you" It was hard for Erika to explain why she didn't want Ikki in Iceland.  
  
"Oh wait lemme guess. You're feelings have finally returned for Belmont and you are  
  
worried about Ikki cause you think he is jealous of you and Belmont.  
  
"Uh.." Erika was speechless. Karen got everything 100% correct.  
  
"I'm a genius" Karen said proudly.  
  
"No! you are a genu-ass!" Erika playfully threw the pillow at Karen.  
  
"Hey no fair!"  
Erika woke up late that morning. She went out side to take a walk. She hadn't heard from  
  
Ikki since yesterday. ' Ikki and I have been friends for so long, could it be something  
  
more' *Bonk* Erika's thoughts where interrupted as she ran right into a utility pole.  
  
"ekk.." Erika rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Hello queen Klutstacity"  
  
Erika looked up to find Nicole watching her cross eyed and annoyed.  
  
"Shut up! Barbie"  
  
"Excuse you Miss you better watch you're mouth" she said in a snobby manner.  
  
"Oh yea. And if not!" Erika stood up.  
  
"You will be very..very..sorry" Nicole flicked her inky black hair behind her shoulders  
  
and snickered*"  
  
"Oh I will? Will I?" Erika felt scared, she knew she was trembling. The time this girl had  
  
a death grip on her wrist made her shudder. She was incredibly strong but that gave her  
  
no excuse to push her around.  
  
Nicole pushed passed Erika, continuing on her way, but it was very uncanny that Nicole  
  
was going the opposite direction from the hospital. ' Oh well I'm not complaining' Erika  
  
skipped off happily.  
"Belmont I'm back"  
  
"Oh Erika I'm glad you came. It was getting really lonely" Belmont replied.  
  
"Oh okay, well here I am" Erika smiled back.  
  
"You look really cute when you smile"  
  
"You think?" Erika' heart was pounding her face was red. She looked away.  
  
" I've missed you so much since you left. It's like a dream that you are here, but I'm glad  
  
it's not" He lifted his hand to touch Erika's face. Erika placed her hand on top of his.  
  
"Don't worry Belmont I'm here."  
  
"You know what Erika I think I'm going to give up."  
  
"You are?? Going to do what!?"  
  
"My ill-ness has been costing my family too much, and I don't think I can go on either"  
  
"Belmont don't say that! Don't ever give up, just keep fighting" Erika squeezed his hand.  
  
"Before I die I would sure like to hear Nicole play her piano." Belmont gazed up at the  
  
ceiling.  
  
"Nicole" Erika muttered.  
  
"Yea she's such a kind sweet person."  
  
"Oh really?" Erika muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yea she just gets over possessive sometimes, she's been by herself for a long time. Her  
  
Parents died when she was baby." Belmont gave a sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
"Belmont! Belmont" Erika started to panic.  
  
"It's okay Erika" Belmont muttered. "I'm just tired"  
  
He went silent. Erika tried not to panic; the machine didn't give a flat line indicating he  
  
was dead or anything. Erika gently dropped his hand on his chest.  
  
"Please Belmont stay alive, please live, I'm begging you"  
  
As Erika walked outside she just happened to see Ikki pass by. "Ikki!" Erika called.  
  
Ikki continued walking, he either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her (which was  
  
obvious).  
  
"Ikki!" Erika called louder as she ran up to his side.  
  
"What? have you finally noticed that I exist" he grumbled.  
  
"I know what, you're jealous Ikki" Erika said  
  
"Jealous! Jealous. Me?? You have got to be kidding! I am already in love with Karen  
  
duh. I would never wanna go out with a snot like you."  
  
"Oh is that so!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Oh well I guess you don't care if Belmont and I were together then!"  
  
"As a matter a fact I don't!" Ikki ran off leaving poor Erika tear-stained.  
  
Erika ran off in the opposite direction. Thunder clouds were forming in the sky.  
  
People were already eager to find shelter. Erika couldn't care less she ran until she came  
  
to a park. She was panting heavily. 'Ikki and I have gotten into many fights but this one  
  
actually really hurt me. I think *sniff I hurt his feelings too *sniff'  
  
Erika sobbed for a bit. Then she realized that someone else was in a depressing mood like  
  
her. She heard another girl crying nearby, hugging her knees as she sat under the oak tree.  
  
Erika wiped her tears and went to go see who it was.  
  
"Hey there" Erika said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
When the girl lifted up her head. Erika gasped.  
  
"Nicole!"  
  
"Erika?" Nicole muttered, rubbing her tearstained eyes. 


	6. something is a miss

Nicole sniffle a bit. Erika glared at her, preparing for whatever threat Nicole was gunna  
  
throw at her.  
  
"Okay.. you win I give up" She continued to cry.  
  
"Huh what do you mean?" Erika grew tense.  
  
"I know you're in love with Belmont.. and sniffle* he's.. he loves you too so I guess..  
  
hic* there is no point in me trying."  
  
The rain began to fall and a cold breeze blew.  
  
"What?" Erika's stomach burned.  
  
Nicole just kept on crying.  
  
"I hope this isn't some act cause if it is. you aren't fooling me!" Erika yelled trying to  
  
sound tough.  
  
Nicole got up and fled away in the rain. 'I'm sure this is just some act to make me feel  
  
sorry for her. Well I'm not falling for it' Erika brushed aside a piece of her brown hair  
  
that was matted onto her forehead. The rain trickled down her face and soaked her  
  
clothes. When she finally snapped back into reality she ran for shelter.  
  
Erika returned to the hotel. Karen wasn't there, so she just rested her poor aching  
  
head on the bed. 'I'm so confused and I'm also scared I think Belmont's time is drawing  
  
near' She buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Erika! Erika!"  
  
There was a pounding on the door. Erika got up, wiped her face then hurried to see who it  
  
was.  
  
"Ikki?" Erika's heart was pounding. He looked angry, she couldn't blame him.  
  
"Erika how could you!! Don't you think you have gone far enough."  
  
"What.. Wha??"  
  
"You know that girl.. Nicole she is completely depressed and upset thanks to you!"  
  
"Wha.. how.. you know."  
  
"Yea of course I know her, she's my cousin! Why'd you have to go tear her and Belmont  
  
apart"  
  
"Me..!! She's the one who was threatened me, and everything if I didn't stay away from  
  
him!! Al Il wanted to do was to visit Belmont 'casue he's sick I wasn't rushing anything..  
  
I" there was a lunp growing in Erika's throat  
  
"Threatened you? I don't believe you! Nicole is a very nice person" Ikki interrupted  
  
"NICE!! You call gripping my wrist tightly and yelling at me to keep away or else, and  
  
always glaring at me nice?"  
  
"What! Well whatever I've known Nicole for awhile now and she's a very sweet and  
  
caring person unlike you!!"  
  
Suddenly a big smack echoed across the room. Erika removed her hand from Ikki's  
  
stinging cheek which was now red. Erika was surprised at her own action it was like  
  
something was controlling her.  
  
"I..I"  
  
Ikki stood there bewildered and shock, his eyes were still fixed on Erika. Then he ran  
  
down the hall.  
  
"Oh no. What have a done?" Erika placed her face in her hands and cried again.  
  
Just then Karen came in.  
  
"Erika what happened, I just saw Ikki running down the hall and he looked like he was  
  
crying."  
  
Erika continued to sob she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Aww.. okay you'll tell me later I think what you need is some sleep" Karen led Erika to  
  
the bed. Erika's body was filled with comfort and warmth of the soft satin sheets but that  
  
still didn't ease her pain.  
  
Erika woke up some 3 hours later. Feeling all groggy and dizzy from crying. She  
  
took a bath and freshened up.  
  
"Hey there Erika feeling better!!" Karen came in  
  
"Uh yea." Erika kinda felt uneasy because she knew that she had to explain everything to  
  
Karen. She did anyways and Karen listened carefully.  
  
"Oh well this does seem complicated" Karen commented at the end of the explanations.  
  
"Yea I'm so confused I don't know what to do"  
  
"Oh hm..wait a sec I know Nicole!"  
  
"huh? You do?"  
  
"yup and I find it very uncanny of her to act like that she is a very sweet person"  
  
"huh? Really?"  
  
"Yea maybe the reason she's acting like that is because she's just scared."  
  
"scared" Erika echoed.  
  
"Yea she's very lonely she doesn't make friends easily and her parents died when she  
  
was 4. I don't blame her If she and Belmont were good friends she'll feel threatened."  
  
Erika heard nearly the exact same thing form Belmont.The time was now 9:30pm.  
  
Erika dialed on the cute pink cell-phone Karen had given her.  
  
"Hello can you please put the most beautiful piano you have in the middle of the sunny-  
  
park. thank you"  
  
"Erika what are you doing?"  
  
"Fixing things" and with that Erika went out the door to set her plan in action.  
  
I'm glad with the reviews I've been getting. They are giving me strength special thanks.  
  
To Hannah waves* and Nico ( she thinks it's her in the story 0.o; the description fits her  
  
perfectly ^^=) okay ja ne 


	7. wrong conclusion

"What am I doing?  
  
This is stupid how do I know for sure this Nicole girl is a nice  
  
Person?" Erika pondered to herself as she dialed away on the pink cell- phone.  
  
It was a cool breezy night. The stars sparkled and winked at Erika as she looked up in the  
  
Sky remembering the time Belmont and her sat together back in Japan.  
  
Visiting hours she knew were long over. She dashed about in the small garden they had  
  
In the back of the hospital. No one was there. She picked up a stone and threw it at  
  
Belmont's window. She was having some doubts in her mind. 'Why am I doing this after  
  
The way Nicole treated me why should I help her? This is stupid maybe I should just go  
  
Back?' before she could reconsider this thought Belmont had opened his window and was  
  
Smiling at Erika.  
  
"What are you up to little Juliet?" Belmont whispered.  
  
"Belmont I need to you to come with me now."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Come'on jump down and I'll catch you"  
  
"What's going on Erika?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Belmont looked a bit reluctant he disappeared back inside for a few moments.  
  
'Hurry up' Erika pleaded hoping no one would catch them.  
  
Belmont got out of his hospital clothes and was wearing a pair of faded jeans and blue  
  
And white striped shirt. He put on leg over his window sill and looked down, making sure  
  
Erika was giving an assuring and serious look then he jumped.  
  
"Whoa!" he said quietly.  
  
Surprisingly Belmont was very light he had lost a lot of weight, whilst he was sick.  
  
"Come'on Belmont this way" Erika tugged at his hand.  
  
"Okay?" Belmont leaned on Erika for support as they made their way out of the hospital  
  
Gates.  
  
"What's going on?" Belmont persisted as they were slowly making their way through  
  
The park. Their Nicole was just standing there staring at the piano unaware of their  
  
arrival.  
  
"Huh Nicole? Erika."  
  
Erika hushed him by gently putting her finger on his lips.  
  
"There she is, you have no idea how much she loves you Belmont." She whispered.  
  
Then she gently pushed him out.  
  
"Thanks Erika" he whispered softly as she fled behind some trees, tear- stained.  
  
By this time, when Nicole turned around it was only Belmont she saw.  
  
"ye..Ye.Yes you wanted to see. Me?" she stuttered.  
  
Belmont just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"But..bu. you shouldn't be out of the hospital just yet" she began to raise her voice partly  
  
In worry.  
  
"Play for me"  
  
"huh"  
  
"See that beautiful piano Erika gave to you, play it for me"  
  
"Erika? Erika?" Nicole's face grew soft and fragile.  
  
"She's such a good friend isn't she" Belmont tilted his head and smiled.  
  
Nicole sat down on the piano bench and played a song.  
  
Erika started to walk down the park pavement onto the streets, and then broke into a run.  
  
'Had she done the right thing? Was this girl really worth it giving up all she had loved,  
  
But then again she had loved someone else.'  
  
"Erika!" Ikky suddenly jerked Erika back towards him to get her to stop, accidentally  
  
Bringing her closer than he intended. Erika just looked up for a moment at Ikky and  
  
Leaned against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.  
  
Erika raised her head.  
  
"Sorry for what?" she asked.  
  
"You're not the person I thought you were and sorry for being so mean and inconsiderate  
  
And brash..And selfish and.." before he could finish Erika gently kissed him on the lips. A  
  
very light kiss, gently letting their lips meet and part.  
  
"Let's go back to Japan," she said gleefully grabbing Ikky's hand and skipping down the  
  
Streets. Like a Happy tear-stained fool.  
  
"Okay fine with me" he smiled.  
  
Nicole continued playing her song, letting Belmont sleep on her shoulder. She could hear  
  
And count every breathe he made, she leaned her head against his, continue to play her tune.  
  
She snickered  
  
'Erika.. you fool'  
  
Okay I decided to twist the story around a lil bit sorry for taking so long to update Amy~*~ 


	8. Deadly misconception

Erika suddenly stopped short on the sidewalk.  
  
"Erika what's wrong?" Ikki asked  
  
"Aww man I think I may have forgotten the card to my hotel room, I really wouldn't  
  
want to wake up Karen if she is sleeping" Erika put her hand under her chin.  
  
Ikki stood in silence stilling playing re-runs of the breath-taking kiss she had just given  
  
him, which sent a tingling feeling down his spine and butter flies in his stomach.  
  
"You know I think I may have left it in the park"  
  
"Oh is that where you were Erika?"  
  
"Oh yes just taking a stroll to ease my trouble mind that's all"  
  
'Hmm I think I know almost exactly where I had probably left it, near the tree where I  
  
was spying those two. But it would be oh so painful to return, but I hafta to anyways'  
  
Erika thought. With a huff she bravely decided to return to the park.  
  
"Ikki can you wait here for a second I will be back soon."  
  
"Erika but..?"  
  
"Don't worry about I'll be back" she said running off eagerly.  
  
Ikki stood there for awhile till she was out of sight and sighed quietly.  
  
Erika dashed back to where the piano was behind that same tree where she had found the  
  
card. She sighed as she watched Belmont fall asleep on Nicole's shoulder. The music was  
  
beautiful, eerie but beautiful. She gazed upon them with some sadness deep in her heart. '  
  
but.. I have Ikki right..? and that is who I need in my life'  
  
Nicole's piano playing suddenly died down. Belmont seems fast asleep on her should.  
  
The Erika gazed in horror as she saw Nicole raise up a section of her skirt revealing a  
  
sharp metal shiny object. Erika's eyes widened, she was frozen in fear. 'What is she  
  
going to with that knife... Is that she has.'  
  
Nicole gently laid the sleeping and vulnerable Belmont on the piano bench.  
  
"You know what I would have never ever guess or figure it out, but I'm sorry Belmont  
  
but I have to do this" Nicole whispered raising the knife above his chest.  
  
"NOOO!!" Erika suddenly dashed out form behind the tree. Suddenly the knife  
  
descended upon soft flesh and blood splattered everywhere.  
  
Nicole started panted heavily and wiped splats of blood on from her face and  
  
looked down to see if she had gotten her targeted prey. The piano bench was knocked  
  
over and Belmont's body hit the ground he slowly awoke.  
  
"huh.. what.. what happened?" he said dizzily. He looked at his shirt and his hands which  
  
were covered in a red sticky liquid.  
  
"Nicole what happened?" He looked at Nicole whose hair was standing on ends and her  
  
eyes had widened at what had happen.  
  
Erika lay in a heap on the ground, her wrists bleeding uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh my Erika! Erika" Belmont weakly shouted he saw that Erika's right hand had been  
  
slit with the knife when she tried to protect him. Her major artery in her hand was  
  
damaged.  
  
"YOU! YOU ARRGg You should die you bitch!" Nicole gripped the knife tightly in her  
  
hands.  
  
"Nicole.." Belmont's eyes widened in horror "Did you..?Why Nicole?" hiss eyes grew  
  
soft and filled with tears  
  
"Oh Well.. Belmont, you probably didn't know this but did you know that you and I are  
  
related?"  
  
Belmont's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"To make a long story short. I kill you and I Inherit your parent's wealth."  
  
"But Nicole.. you are already very rich"  
  
Tears over-welled in her eyes "Not for long. My adoptive parents' business has hit rock  
  
bottom and all of our shares have been cancelled, and guess what they left me.. yes all  
  
alone and ran off. But guess what I can regain all that I have lost. By just making one  
  
more lost that I am willing to lose." Her Voice started to quake.  
  
Erika gripped her bleeding hand  
  
"Oww.." She bent over and yelled in extreme pain as the blood continues to gush out.  
  
"Erika don't worry I'm here" Belmont quickly took off his shirt and used it to tie the top  
  
of her wrist to try and stop the blood from flowing.  
  
"It's no use Belmont, I've had this all set-up she dies you die.. I get away and everyone  
  
would look as your death as a suicide since you accidentally killed this girl.  
  
For the first time ever Belmont's eyes blazed in fury. Erika struggled to look up she saw  
  
him looking viciously at Nicole. The ground below her seem to just tilt and turn and  
  
everything seem to double up and blur.  
  
"Erika you gotta stay awake I will call the ambulance" Belmont broke into a run. He  
  
dodged her first swipe with the knife at him. He tried to run out to the main road but he  
  
collapsed from weakness.  
  
Nicole stood over him in superiority.  
  
"Game over" with that the knife began its descend. 


	9. EmptyHanded

Erika was too weak to lift her head to see what had happened and she was fading fast.

'I have to.. save Bel.mont' She struggled, but was finally able to turn her head. To her

surprise Belmont was unharmed.She gasped 'Ikki!'

Ikki held Nicole's hand behind her and held on tightly until she dropped the deadly

weapon.

"What the heck is wrong with you girl" Ikki yelled. He forcefully threw her to the

ground.

"Ow! Damn you!" Nicole yelled as her rear hit the ground. With Ikki kicked the knife

away before she could have grabbed it again.

"Erika!" A familiar femine voice called out.

It was Karen and she was already by her friend's side.

"Erika are you okay?" Karen asked eagerly, shocked to see her friend covered in blood.

"Karen.." Erika muttered weakly.

"Don't worry Erika you're gunna be alright." With that Karen ran off to call the

ambulance.

"Erika! Erika!" Ikki yelled,he looked at Nicole "How could you?"

He wanted to so desperately run to Erika's side, if anything happened he wanted to be

right there beside her, he wanted to be there so badly bu he couldn't leave Nicole to kill

Belmont.

"Belmont are you ok?" Ikki asked him with a trembling voice, he was too scared to

speak.

Belmont didn't reply. He just sat there and stared at Nicole in shocked.

"Nicole is that all you wanted? My money" He muttered.

She snarled at him.

Belmont struggled to get up.

"Belmont keep still you're still very weak.." Before Ikki could finish his sentence he

gasped. Belmont slowly picked up the knife Ikki had kicked at his feet.

"Nicole.. did you.. know I.. love.." Belmont struggled to say. is breathing was labored

and sweat ran from his forehead.

Nicole's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone's else. Though precious seconds were

being lost it was as though time stood still.Belmont held the knife and poted his blade at

his chest.

"It's ok.. really.. Im going to die soon anyways.. I can't live like this anymore..If you don't

want to wait for me to die.. I'll kill..I'll kill myself"Belmont said between gasping for

breaths.

'Belmont.. no don't do it. please. don't' Erika thought. She wanted so badly to stay awake

but she couldn't, but she had to, she'll stay awake through the whoe thing. 'Oh please I

just want everything to be okay. I want everything to be how it was'

Nicole stared at Belmont, almost speechless.

"Ha. Well then go ahead then, you're.. you're just making it easy for me" She stuttered.

"NO Belmont don't do it! Don' do it" Ikki shouted out.

Nicole trembled a bit then suddenly she jumped up pushing Ikki aside and ran towards

Belmont.

"NO wait Belmont!"

"Good bye.. Nicole take care everyone"

That was the last thing Erika heard, blended in witht he sound of sirens, police sirens,

ambulance sirens? Whatever it was it too late for her, she had lost to much blood.

Erika stirred a bit.'Oh my Gosh I'm alive' was the first thought she had. She stared up at

the white ceiling above her. Slowly she began regaining conciousness and her senses

began coming to. The touch of soft sheets beneath her weak body, as well as the medical

equipment tied to her wrists, the sound of the life line beeping, the smell of hospital

equipment. She was so weak she tried turning her head. Was she alone?

"Erika! Oh my goodness thank god you are finally awake" A feminine voice cried out.

Karen of course.

" Karen is that you?" a weak smile spread across Erika's face.

"Karen.. what happened.. tell me who died?" Erika questioned.

Karen looked sadly at her best friend, tear welled in her eyes.

"Karen tell me! Where is Ikki, Belmont, Nicole, what happened. Arrg" Erika groaned as a

sharp pain shot up her arm.

"Relax Erika you're still recovering" Karen assured her. She wiped her own tears.

"Tell me please" Erika pleaded again.

"Belmont.. and Nicole and Ikki.. they.. all are dead" Karen muttered just under her breath.

"What..?" Erika's eyes widened in horror. "But how?"

Karen couldn't face her friend, she looked down and clenched the folds of her pink floral

dress.

"It's so horrible Erika, it wasn't suppose to end like this." Karen sobbed.

"How? What happened Karen?" Erika cried out,ignoring the physical pain that begged

her to lay still, but that pain was nothing,nothing compared to mental pain.

"Well, Belmont was going to to kill himself, but..but.. at the last moment Nicole changed

her mind and she prevented that from happening. She saved him. She said.. she was sorry

and didn't want him to die anymore.Everything.. was suppose to be ok.. but I guess it

wasn't meant to be. Belmont suddenly collasped again, turns out he had suddeny had a

heart attack.Ikki didnt know and he thought Nicole had plunged the knife into him. So he

ran over and grabbed the knife she had taken from Belmont and killed her. But as he

realized that he was mistaken, the police showed up and they too misinterpreted the

situation, and shot him." Karen sniffled and sobbed.

"What? How? How can that all happen" Erika repeated over and over again.

"I'm sorry Erika.it's my fault.. we should have never come, now everyone we love.. is. is

gone. Oh Erika!" Karen broke down, laying her head on Erika's chest crying.

But Erika didn't cry.. how could she.. it didn't sink in just yet, it probably never will.

'How? How can all that happen? it's impossible, is fate really that cruel. Maybe it was

meant to happened, I was so selfish I loved them both so much, now I have neither Ikki

or, Belmont..'

With that Erika let out a loud moanful cry of heart wrenching sorrow

Things weren't meant to be..

Okay too many people have been begging me to continue and just lost the whole jest of the story so I'm gunna end it right now. The ending is so shocking even I'm shocked. What was I thinking feel free to flame me as long as u leave me a review XD. Whether you liked it or not thanks for reading :D


End file.
